Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computers, and, more particularly, to defect analysis and defect prevention.
Tracking down the root cause for a defect (or “bug”) in even simple software can be a challenging endeavor. As software increases in complexity, the difficulty in fixing defects can increase at a rate that might be characterized as exponential, or worse. A single defect may take weeks or months to be fixed, and then weeks or months before the fix is incorporated into a software release and made available to users.